Oriental Mind
by Mocha-mono
Summary: COMPLETELY HEADCANON-BASED, AS WELL AS SLIGHTLY SONG-BASED! READ AUTHOR'S NOTE! England thinks he has the cure to the dragon curse incident, but maybe China's soul has been scarred a little bit more than we thought. (You guys can ignore this fanfic, it was requested. )


**((I am such an IDIOT for posting this. My God.**

**OK, if you are a fan of mine and have been reading my Asian Quickies/Asiatalia stories, you would know that my most frequently used headcanon in the series is my headcanon that China has dragon powers. As stupid and far-fetched a headcanon it may be.**

**Anyhow, at one point, I wanted this to make just a little sense. So I created a backstory for it, with added elements from the song "Oriental Mind" by Ginsuke (hence the title of this story). The story I created is actually kind of tragic, and it took place before China even found Japan. **

**Please turn away from this fanfic now. You don't need to read it. Some of my followers wanted to see it, so I posted it, but in the end I might take this down due to shame. Hahaha. **

**If you really ARE planning to read this, enjoy it, I guess. ^_^'**

**Hetalia isn't mine, and neither is the song "Oriental Mind".))**

"GET BACK HERE, ARU!"

"Hahahaha~!"

China was chasing Korea around the house, waving his wok. Today, Korea had purposefully switched out China's clothes with women's qipaos, which turned out a very rude awakening for the sleepy Chinese man.

Luckily, Korea wasn't too fast of a runner and ended up tripping, giving China the chance to give him a good wok smack.

Before he could do anything, though, Hong Kong casually walked into the room and slapped an envelope on the table, getting China's attention.

"Is that the mail, aru?"

"No," said Hong Kong. "It's a telegram. For you. From dad. Bye." And with that he grabbed his firecracker basket and ran out again.

China, whose anger had gone somewhat because of the distraction, waved his hand dismissively to Korea. "You're free, aru. I'll kick your butt later, aru."

"Heck yeah, da ze!" Korea took the chance and went after Hong Kong while China picked up the letter. He slit the envelope open and read it, brown eyes widening with each word.

Dear China,

The reason why I'm even bothering to send you a telegram is to inform you that I have finally—yes, finally—found an antidote to that dragon curse I accidentally cast on you three months prior. I'm quite sure you know what I'm talking about.

The curse is entirely liftable by magic, of course, so whenever you're ready, come over. I'm home all day today, believe it or not.

Britain

China stared at the telegram almost incredulously before bursting into cheers. "YES! YES! THE OPIUM JERK FINALLY DID SOMETHING RIGHT, ARU!" He did a little happy dance in the middle of the room and dashed off to find out where Korea put his clothes.

Hetalia!

China excitedly knocked on England's door, bouncing slightly with his energy.

England answered the door, already in his black magic cloak. "Ah, I knew it wouldn't take you long."

"Save it," China said shortly. "If you don't mind, can you please remove this stupid dragon curse from me, aru?"

"Alright, alright. Come in."

Within minutes, China was standing in England's amazing little magic circle. "Hurry up, aru! I wanna be normal, aru!"

"As if you were normal to begin with," England muttered, hoping China didn't hear. He raised his wand, and started chanting the magic words as the circle began to glow. Soon, the whole room went white, before fading out.

"There," said England, lowering the wand. "That should do it."

"I don't feel any different, aru," said China, scanning over himself briefly.

"Well, did you ever feel any different when you were normal and calm?"

"OK, good point, aru."

"Exactly," England deadpanned. "That was the reversal spell, however, and I made sure I had all of the spell so it doesn't turn out like the genderbend incident."

China rolled his eyes at the memory. "I don't usually trust you, but I'll give you the benefit of the doubt for now, aru."

"You're so difficult."

Hetalia!

A month afterwards, usual business had commenced around the Wang household.

Which meant Hong Kong and Korea were being dorks again.

"Ohohohohoho!" Korea laughed, sitting on top of the couch because standing meant bonking his head on the ceiling. "I, the King of Evil, rule over this land with an iron fist, da ze! None shall oppose me, or they shall meet my friend the guillotine, da ze!"

"Stand down, King of Evil!" Hong Kong announced, brandishing a Minecraft sword. "You will surrender without a fight!"

"NEVER, DA ZE!"

"Would you guys quiet down, aru?" China said with annoyance. "I'm trying to cook, aru!"

"Sorry, da ze! But Hong Kong is trying to conquer my kingdom!"

"But your kingdom is a pile of pillows, a Shinatty-chan doll, a lightsaber and some scrolls."

"SHUT UP, DA ZE! HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY KINGDOM, DA ZE! YOU'RE GOING DOWN!"

"Bring it on, kimchi boy."

Cue tons of fighting, wrestling and screeching.

China was getting at his wit's end by this point. He slammed his hands down on the counter and walked into the living room, to see the ball of violence in the center. "I said to QUIET DOWN, aru!"

Hong Kong and Korea both looked up and flinched, eyes widening for a second.

China's temporary parent-mode ceased and he cocked his head at their slightly panicked expressions. "What?"

"Holy..."

"Did I..."

"Didn't England...?"

"No way..."

China was growing confused. "What? What's wrong, aru?"

Hong Kong's eyebrows knit together. "Did Dad cast that reversal spell correctly?"

"I assume so, aru. Why?"

"Your eyes are gold."

"WHAT?!" One trip to the mirror later, China stomped over to England's house.

Hetalia!

England was expecting another magical case to solve or maybe even America, but even America didn't pound on the door that hard. He answered the door. "Hullo?"

He immediately drew back once he saw the frazzled-looking, dragon-eyed China. "Oh, China! I didn't expect to see you. Wha—"

He was cut off as a wok came down on his head. "I actually trusted you, aru! I gave you one simple job, to remove that curse, and yet you still screw everything up, aru!"

"What are you talking about?" England exclaimed, after recovering from the hit. "I made absolutely sure that that spell was correct! I checked everything I could to make sure everything was in place, complete, and ready! There was no way in hell that spell could've been messed up!"

"You...you..." China was ready to bring his wok down again when suddenly, something in his mind clicked into place, making him freeze.

"China...?"

China found himself unable to move as memories started flooding into his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Many centuries ago...<strong>

_The world was burning, or at least it felt like it to him. China ran through the debris of the battle and searched the sky, the smoke, the bloody ground, all for her._

_"CHUN!" he called. "CHUN, WHERE ARE YOU?"_

_No answer, until a small voice cried, "I'm over here!"_

_He brightened instantly. He ran towards her, seeing her beautiful horns and tail glistening as he moved to her. He was so grateful—she was OK, and everything would be alright in the end..._

_Chun stood, smiling in happiness as he came, until something that changed everything happened._

_BANG._

_She had been shot._

_Chun Li fell to the ground, her face turned into an expression of pain as she plummeted. She laid on the ground messily, her hair strewn over her face and her eyes closed._

_China came to her body, eyes suddenly devoid of emotion. He wouldn't see her again. She was dead, she had died, she will never see him again..._

_He dropped to his knees in the sadness that came over him. She was gone._

_Suddenly, there was light. A small bright blue light was peeking out from the sky, shining down on China and Chun like a spotlight. China stared at the light, bewildered._

_Suddenly, a shape started coming out of the light. It was long and snakelike, running down towards the ground where the dead girl lay. China realized what it was instantly._

_A dragon. A Chinese dragon with pearly blue-white scales and a long tail._

_Just like Chun._

_"Ch-Chun?" China croaked._

_The dragon did not speak, but the voice was there. "Thank you, Yao. Thank you for getting me to believe in myself, to know what it truly feels like to be loved, wanted, and happy. I will never forget you."_

_One of the dragon's long whiskers were placed on China's forehead, much to his bewilderment._

_"As my thanks, I have brought you a gift," said dragon-Chun. "I herenow bless you with the fire dragon's spirit, a form after your own heart." China felt a hard surge of power run through his body as the dragon's whisker began to glow._

_The whisker was removed, and dragon-Chun said, "I have to go now. I love you, Yao. I always will."_

_Then, the dragon turned and started soaring for the sky, back into the blue light._

_China chased after her, a hand outstretched. "No, Chun! Don't leave me! Please, I'll be all alone without you! CHUN, DON'T GO! WO AI NI! WO AI NI!"_

_The dragon did not seem to hear. It soared up into the light and faded, leaving the dirty red sky._

_China stood there, grief surging through his form. Chun Li, the half-dragon, was gone. She would never come back. And because he lived forever, he would never be able to die and see her again._

_He grasped his head in his hands, tears spilling from his eyes._

_The eyes that were now golden, like a dragon._

_And then he threw his head back and screamed._

* * *

><p><strong>Presently...<strong>

"CHINA! CHINA! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!"

China found himself being shaken by England, who started freaking out upon seeing China's utterly blank, faraway expression. And then keeling over.

China blinked and stared up at England, his eyes filled with sudden remembrance and tragedy. "Ah...yes...I remember now, aru..."

"What? Remember what? Tell me!"

"Stop shaking me and I'll tell you."

England released him and pulled up some chairs for them as China began to explain.

"Many centuries ago, before I even found Japan, I met a girl. The girl had horns, gold eyes and a tail, just like a dragon's, aru. I had found her attempting to kill herself in an alleyway, and she explained that she was proclaimed to be a devil because of her horns and tail. I, knowing how I was a nation and wasn't human either, sympathized with her and helped her become happy again, aru. But...in the war...she was shot...and her dragon's spirit was released..." He took a deep breath. "Before she passed, she gave me the fire dragon's soul. That's why I have these abilities, aru..." The look on China's face was one of remorse.

England was shocked. More shocked than China had seen him be in a very long time. "Dear me..."

China stood up, smiling sadly. "I know now why all this happened. I had that power dormant all these years, I even forgot about it when I found Japan. You must have woken it up again, aru." He turned to leave. "I'm sorry I accused you like that, aru. It was wrong of me. I'll be going now, aru."

England stared after him as he left, still bewildered. It was days like these when suddenly he didn't see an annoyingly scary Asian with girly tendencies.

He saw an old, troubled soul that endured years of wisdom.

Hetalia!

China listened to the gentle swaying of the bamboo in the wind as he walked the path to his house. He didn't feel anything; he hardly felt the breeze at his back. No, he was too busy thinking, remembering. Mourning.

China sighed. He was such an idiot—he knew he would never forget about Chun, even when he really tried. The fact that he was suddenly reminded of that grim day really gnawed at his heart, cursing the ways of the world somewhat.

He chuckled grimly. "Me and this old, oriental spirit of mine," he joked to himself, staring up at the gray clouds.

He continued down the path, giving farewell to those old memories.

_This is a tale from the Eastern country_

_The bells of good tidings ring in the village_

_The child born in the corner there_

_Bore two small horns_

_"This is the harbinger of woe!"_

_The girl that carried such a fate_

_Shunned, hated, and scorned_

_She left for elsewhere_

**_The words of a travelling man, Yao._**

_"Just as I am myself,_

_I want you to just be you._

_If you are willing to love yourself the way you are, _

_I will accept that."_

_She held happiness for the first time_

_So much that it was overwhelming_

_And despite her uneasiness, she slowly began to move forward_

_Swaying, swaying, swaying and burning_

_Laugh, laugh, laughing dryly and cruelly_

_The two were swallowed up by war_

_Happiness torn apart_

_The fate the girl once carried_

_Returned to the sky from where she came_

_"Although my time was short,_

_I was truly happy..."_

_And the face of the girl that looked towards the man_

_Was smiling beautifully..._

_The raindrops fluttering, falling around them_

_The couple laying in the mist_

_The tears moisten the earth_

**((GAAAAAHHHHH I'M AN EMBARRASSMENT TO ALL FANFIC WRITERS**

**THIS WAS ONE HECK OF A LONG STORY PLUS THE LYRICS TO THE SONG**

**AND THEN THE STUPID VIDEO OF THE SONG WITH THE SUBS WAS DELETED SO I HAD TO SIT AND REMEMBER EVERY LITTLE WORD **

**DANGIT**

***pants* OK, I'm done now. The ending part there was from the actual song "Oriental Mind", which is downloadable on iTunes and from Karent. It's really good, you should check it out. The producer also a crossfade of the album on YouTube. ^^ **

**Alrighty, time to type out all the other junk I wrote today and hopefully get the second chapter of Broken Speakers done. Ugh.**

**Laters!))**


End file.
